A Battle Against The Legion
by blackheart66613
Summary: Rociel and Katan prepare for a battle of a life time as they go up against Lucifer and the Legion. WARNING MALE X MALE
1. Default Chapter

A BATTLE AGAINST THE LEGION  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own Angel Sanctuary or its characters. Nor did I ever intend to. The creator of this beautiful anime is Yuki Kaori All rights reserved with a big fat ©  
  
CHAPTER 1 - LUCIFERS GAME  
  
Rociel prepared his army to be ready for anything and to be sure to look for something out of the ordinary. After all it is the legion they will be fighting against and Lucifer was bound to try something unexpected.  
  
" That dirty minded fucking creep was always one step ahead" Rociel uttered under his breath then sighing.  
  
Rociel stood up from his desk and walked out of his office it was awfully quiet today since he had got to work and his vice captain hadn't shown up yet. Still he slowly walked down the long winding corridor until he reached his destination. After pushing the doors open he stepped outside stretching his arms as the sunrays hit his body each ray sent a feeling of golden bliss through his skin and he smiled. But then a young soldier bursting into the light shattering it as if it were ruined moment some dream and he would wake up to his normal life gloomy and miserable.  
  
" General Rociel the village it's on fire!" a young man yelled after catching his breath from running all the way down the corridor.  
  
" So you are here again but this time it's the village you attack all those innocent people so fragile so stupid" Rociel said while his eyes narrowed in anger if it's a game he wanted then he would have one.  
  
As Rociel walked down to the village a young man had just arrived and said that he had trouble getting here due to the fact that he had been attacked on the way and was sorry that he wasn't here sooner.  
  
"You know the rules you show up late you deal with the punishment I have to give you. Yet you still make excuses as if you were in lower ranks. Katan you are to come to my chambers after this little crisis and receive your punishment do I make myself clear."  
  
" Yes General Rociel" Katan responded with a sharp salute and a stern voice.  
  
It had taken a total of four hours to put the fire out Rociel walked away from what was left of the village with an angry look on his face followed by Katan who seemed to have a similar look. He was there right at their own village and they could do nothing as the laugh played back in his mind like an alarm that constantly would ring until it died down or someone shut it up.  
  
It was almost noon the sun sinking into the clouds was a reminder that he might strike again that's what he likes playing games and so far he was ahead.  
  
"What are you up to Lucifer why are you playing these games " Rociel was deep in thought he was always thinking about him, lately he just couldn't keep his mind off him. Just then a knock on the door pulled Rociel back to reality.  
  
" Who is it state your purpose " Rociel said in a rather irritated and annoyed voice.  
  
" General I am here about my punishment" Katan replied  
  
" Ah Katan come in" A rather devilish smirk now came on to the generals face if there is anything the general loves best its to torture his victims.  
  
That's it for now hopes you enjoyed it review me please! Just once that's all it takes for the next chapter. I need to know what you think Thanks 


	2. review

Thank you for your review -Quiche erzsebet Felix  
  
I will now be starting on the second chapter of (Of Angels and Demons)  
  
Rociel has an evil punishment in store for Katan and it wasn't what he imagined at all  
  
And here yet I have a little helper who tells me he's willing to give me ideas for the story  
  
Expect the second chapter to be up by 15th or 16th depending on what day I am not busy with college  
  
And keep reviewing it helps me know what you want to happen in the story  
  
Right then I better get cracking on some plans if I'm going to get this done on time  
  
Melfice66613 thanks 


End file.
